Wolverine: Tyger Tiger, Burning Bright
by Ri-kun
Summary: One-shot. Lemony ficlette! Tyger Tiger is the Queen of Madripoor's criminal element. Logan is the best there is at what he does, and even though what he does isn't always nice, Tyger is about to see a new side to him. Rated M for Mature


Wolverine:

_Tyger Tiger, __Burning Bright_

by Ri-kun

Author's Note: This story takes place just after the events of Wolverine, Issue 7. Even if you haven't read it, it shouldn't be difficult to follow. I don't normally post Author's Notes in my chapters, but it seemed important to mention that. Also, for my Harry Potter readers, this is just a short fic that's been buzzing around in my ear for the past couple of days. The update is coming soon.

*****

Madripoor.

A city for the very rich, and the very poor. My head was still spinnin' from the last couple of days. It was bad enough that I'd lost a good friend to politics. The Prince had much to answer for, but that would have to wait until another day. I hadn't forgotten that his schemes had put several of my friends in danger, and one more out of his life. For now, though, I had to play things smart. It hurt, but the Prince was too heavily guarded for the moment. It would take time, but the ruler of Madripoor would answer to me one of these days.

In the meantime, it was business as usual for me. Jessica Drew had a fine new job to add to her already stellar resume. Being the Prince's bodyguard, and having his schoolboy crush, Lindsey McCabe, as a partner was shaping up quite nicely for her. She still wasn't too happy with my friendship with the Tyger, but that's her problem. I get the impression that Drew was seldom happy about much, overall. Having known several women of her type in my lifetime, it pays to having an understandin' of when to keep your mouth shut. She could complain about Tyger Tiger's businesses all she wanted to. My job was to make sure Coy kept his word, and she didn't go too far.

Speaking of which, I was going to be late. Madripoor nights are seldom if ever cold, so I left the jacket at home. O'Donnell tried talking me into dressing up in one of those fancy monkey suits of his, but I declined politely. He knew better than to insist with me. The last time anybody tried getting me into a tux, it was a disaster. Not only did the wedding end in a brawl, complete with laser canon fire and heavy explosives, but I spent a good forty-five minutes explaining to Storm how the suit she's rented for me ended up in that condition. Tuxedoes weren't something I cared for, anyway.

For one thing, they itched in the crotch something fierce!

The cab was waiting for me. I'd opted to dress down just this once. Tyger 'n me had been friends long enough that she wasn't bothered by my informal taste in clothes. Plus, if things turned out nasty, I wouldn't get stuck with a nine hundred dollar cleaning bill again.

Much as it bothered me to admit it, I was worried. The last time Tyger and me had really spoken, it wasn't the most civil conversation. She had been furious that Coy was taking over what remained of the slavery and drug cartels on the island. Prince Boran wanted someone to fill the power vaccum that Tyger had left, which admittedly made a certain amount of sense. I could understand Tyger Tiger not wanting anything to do with slavery or drugs, but it was the best deal she was going to get. It ensured her survival for the time being until something could be worked out. I knew Coy better than to believe he would honor his word longer than necessary. Tyger knew that as well as me, but didn't have the experience of patience I'd perfected.

Like I'd said, Madripoor was a city for the very rich and the very poor. The central portion of the island consists of what people refer to as Hightown. The name speaks for itself. For the most part, I spent my days in Lowtown near the Wharfside, where the Princess Bar was located. There was more corruption in Hightown than Lowtown could ever dream of. Lowtown was just more honest about it. I liked honesty, which made me being in Hightown a rarity.

The cab stopped, and I pulled my wallet out to pay the guy, but he quickly waved the money away. Almost too quick, like he was afraid of something. I was probably just gettin' paranoid after the last couple of days. Tyger would've sent a stretch limo to pick me up if if she didn't know I'd never get in. Still, I was jumpy. The doorman wave me a tip of his hat before letting me in. I wasn't used to such courtesy; most people jump out of the way when I walk close to them, and the ones that don't usually wind up wishing they had! The lobby of this place made Xavier's mansion look like a pool hall. I hadn't seen so much plush in my life, except maybe in Kitty Pryde's bedroom.

I couldn't have looked more out of place if I tried, but nobody bothered me. Obviously, I was already expected. Tyger must've warned the people downstairs about me showing up. There was an elevator up ahead with one of those guys in funny suits inside of it, holding it open. He kept looking at me like he wanted to motion me over, but was scared to move.

Like I said, I have that effect on people. I decided to cut the poor sap a break and headed straight for it. Being inside a cramped box for several minutes was most likely not going to help his opinion of me. Sure enough, he sweated and shook the whole time. I could hear the bones in his joints rattling like castanets the whole time. When the elevator stopped finally, he was mashing his finger against the button before I had stepped all the way out.

No tip for that guy.

I'd never been up here to Tyger's penthouse before. She'd left instructions on how to get there with the note that had been delivered at the Princess Bar. My first thought when I stepped out into it was that it would've looked good on the cover of 'Better Homes and Gangster." Either that, or one of those late-night movies they show on HBO. Just for the record, I only know about them because of catchin' Cannonball floggin' himself on the couch at three in the morning once. The kid nearly blew himself through the roof, literally, and wouldn't look me in the eye for a while after.

Tyger had candles lit all over the place. The lights were down low, and some kind of soft music was playing in the background. I didn't recognize it, but it doesn't take three rounds with the Master Mold to figure out this setup. If Tyger was planning a trap, she had taken on a whole new approach.

The smell of perfume, and something deeper, drifted into the room. I knew Tyger's scent perfectly after all this time, but it was one of those things that never got old. All women have a certain power in the way they smell. If you don't know, then don't ask me to explain it to you. I knew she was standing behind me before she called out to me.

"Patch."

"Hello, darlin'," I replied, not turning around just yet. "Nice place you got here."

"It is adequate," she said, coming in closer. "The view at night through the windows is breathtaking."

"The one I've got looks better." I turned to face her as I said it. "Are we back on being friends again, or is this your idea of an apology."

"I have nothing to apologize for, Patch. Coy invaded my turf, but it's only a temperary measure. Sooner or later, I have every intention of taking back what is rightfully mine. Until then, however, I hope that things can always stay the same between us."

"Just so long as we're clear," I told her, moving in just a little closer. "I don't trust the Prince anymore than you do, and Coy even less."

The way she smelled was driving me nuts, and it wasn't the perfume she was wearing. Tyger Tiger had a grit to her, like she's always belonged in Madripoor, yet she defied the nature of the island by keeping herself clean. She had morals and principles that should have been fatal, but so far, it had helped her stay alive. I admired her for that. She was every bit as dangerous as her namesake. Frankly, that dangerous part of her was what I liked. At the moment, with her standing so close, it was making me just a tad antsy.

Her eyes stared into mine as she closed the distance between us. She had dressed in what smelled like an expensive kimono, made of genuine chinese silk. The floral print caught my eye, but only because it was conveniently located next to something even more beautiful. We were eye-to-eye with one another, which I happened to appreciate. Flirtin' with women taller than you feels weird, even though I'd more or less gotten used to it over the years.

Her hands, hands that belonged to a fighter, a survivor, framed my face. She was staring at the eyepatch I wore with a frown. Slowly, she ran one finger over the surface of it, then pulled the fabric away. I let her, and waited patiently until she'd removed it.

"That's much better," she whispered. "It doesn't suit you, though I understand the need for a disguise."

"The X-Men're better off with the world believing 'em to be dead."

"Maybe so, but I like being able to look in both of your eyes." Tyger lay the eyepatch down and took me by the hand, her very warm hand. "Will you come sit with me?"

I followed her to the back part of the penthouse, where her bedroom was. She had set up a small table with cushions for us to sit on. It reminded me of being in Japan, and I felt for a moment a pang of home-sickness. I pushed it aside and sat down across from her, as Tyger began pouring me a small cup of sake. The rice wine was served hot, just the way I liked it. I took a sip and let the alcohol burn in my mouth for a minute, letting it slide back down my throat little by little. I didn't recognize the brand, but it was obviously high-dollar shit. Luckily, my healing factor made it impossible for me to get drunk. A normal person like Tyger Tiger could easily find themselves on a twelve-step program drinking something like this, but I had seen her drink before. The lady could hold her own with the best of 'em.

"Now what?" I asked her, after a moment.

"What do you mean, Logan? Or must I still call you by 'Patch', still?"

"Names aren't a problem, and you know it. I ain't no fool, darlin'. You wouldn't go through something like this with anybody, even me, unless there was some sort of angle to it. I don't mind bein' your conscience, but it helps if I know what I'm gettin' myself into. So, why the big show?"

"Big show?" She was still tryin' to play games with me.

"You and me have been friends for a while, Tyger. If you needed something, going to all this trouble wasn't necessary. Is it because I refused to help you destroy Coy right out? I thought we'd made things clear about that by now."

I was getting angry, and Tyger knew it. She set her glass down and fixed me with a reproachful gaze, which I didn't turn away from. "I see," she said at last. "Perhaps I should have made my intentions more clear from the beginning."

"Maybe you should have," I countered, setting my own cup down, too. "Why don't we start from the beginning?"

Tyger stood up and walked over to where I sat. I kept my eyes on her the whole time, wondering what was going to happen. Tyger was dangerous, no doubt about that, but I really didn't think she would try and attack me outright...

The kimono fell to the carpet, pooling around her feet. Tyger stood in front of me for a second, naked in all her substantial glory. I was getting myself the biggest eyeful this side of the South China Sea, and let me tell you, the pearls were worth the trip.

"Oh."

Being the gentleman that I am, I removed my hat before standing up. Our lips met for a second before she threw herself in my arms. Her body felt light against mine, and soft like a satin pillow. One leg snaked it's way around my waist, pulling me closer into her. The belt buckle hit something delicate, then, and made her whimper. Still, she didn't try and pull away. I balanced the both of us with one arm while the other slid down to the small gap between us and undid the rodeo clasp. Tyger was obliged to help me, and gave the belt a hard yank, pulling it free.

Her hands spent several minutes rubbing through the fabric of my jeans as we kissed. I was already worked up enough as it was, as she could probably tell for herself. When I felt the button on my jeans come undone, I pulled away from her just enough to speak.

"You might want to slow down just a tad," I warned her. "We've got all night, unless there's someone else comin'?"

Tyger answered by kissing me, harder than before. As she moved up to bite down on my ear, I heard her whisper over my groan. "Logan, you fool. Do you honestly believe there's someone else? That there could be anyone else other than you?"

I chuckled, before hefting her up in my arms. "Just thought I'd make sure, darlin'. Come on, let's mosey on over to the bed. It's startin' to look mighty comfortable, and we could always do it standing up later."

"I agree. It was hand-carved by a master craftsman from Russia, by the way."

"Well, I hope the man's work was known for being durable."

*****

Tyger wrapped her legs tightly around my head as I pushed my head into her. My nob acted like it didn't want to fit, but with a little effort and creative positioning, we managed. Thankfully, this was the third time we'd done it, so after that part, the rest was a little easier.

One of the benefits of being a mutant was that my healing factor gave me no shortage of stamina. In a fight, I've been known to throw down with the best of 'em from dusk to dawn and still come out ready for another round. This has kept me alive more times than I can count, but it had additional uses besides that. Puttin' my hands up against the headboard, which so far was doing a fair job of staying in one piece, I angled my thrusts and began pumping in and out like a madman. The first two times, I tried taking things slow. This was the first time Tyger and I had been in this particular situation, and I wasn't going to risk hurting her. As it turned out, she was capable of takin' more punishment than I thought.

I was feedin' it to her real long and good, now. I let the full weight of my body push into her with each downward stroke. Somethin' in there must've been feeling real good because of it. Tyger had been moaning softly up until I started this, and began to cry out as I spend up a little more.

Before this was over too soon, I pulled out. She looked a little shocked at me shifting positions so fast, and reached down to pull me back up. I went with her, just to give her a long, deep kiss, wrapping both arms around her at the same time.

"Logan," she whimpered. "It's cruel to make me beg. Please..."

"Shhh," I whispered in her ear, gentle. "I ain't going anywhere tonight, darlin'. Just wanted to try something a little different. Lay back, and let me do this my way."

For once, Tyger was willing to comply. I made a note of that, and moved back down the length of her body. Parting her thighs, I got a whiff of what lay between them, savoring it's essence. No matter what any lugnut tells you, it doesn't smell a damn thing like fish. Or peking duck, for that matter. Anyone who tells you otherwise has been paling around with a lower class of women.

I moved in and ran my tongue up and down the length of her. She swirmed a little at first, but I made her sit still by holding her legs in place with my arms. Her legs were shapely enough that I could wrap my arms all the way around and still reach with my fingers to spread her cooch apart. She whimpered again when I blew against it, then froze up as my tongue scraped against the soft flesh again.

As I licked and teased there, Tyger raised herself up off the bed. Her back was bowed up like she was about to launch some arrow right into the ceiling. Finally, she couldn't take anymore of it. Her scream wasn't quite loud enough to drown out the sirens coming from the streets down below, but it came close. I wound up with a face full of her cream as she came all over me. It was worth it, though, seeing the look on her face afterwards.

"Where are we going, Logan?" she asked, when I picked her up again.

"Nowhere in particular," I replied, wrapping my arms around her bottom. "Not in the physical sense, at least. But I thought I said earlier that we could finish this standing up. At least, if you're still a mind to..."

Tyger Tiger answered me by lowering herself back down on my pole. This time, finally, it went in without any problems. I braced myself, then pumped up into her. In-between gasps, she pushed herself farther up with her hands on my shoulders, digging her nails in the flesh and fur there. The pain let loose a growl that'd been building up in me. I started hammering into her even faster. It should have dawned on me to be careful, but something inside of me had been working it's way up to the surface for a while. I normally don't pay attention to it. It's just another part of my animal side lurking around in the dark parts. Tonight, it wanted out.

It wanted to be with Tyger. I wanted to stop being careful, even though the rational part of my brain kept telling me not to. As I felt my shaft scrape against the slick walls of her pussy, a dam broke somewhere. I was practically tossing her up in the air now, letting her slam all the way back down on my man-root. Tyger was crying and cursing up a storm now, swearing with the kind of blue language that only a sailor would know. I was right there along with her, cussing and fucking up a storm.

I felt my nuts draw up. I had hoped to last out just a little longer, but the way she felt, the way she smelled in my arms, was making that look impossible. I gave one last good shove up into her, and was spent. My balls emptied all into her, filling her up with my seed. Tyger howled as her own orgasm took her, carrying her right over the edge with me. Her nails, sharper than claws they felt like, tore across my backside. I felt blood dripping down, mixing with the sweat there, and let loose. She gasped and moaned as I pumped into her, letting her have every last drop. With one last grunt, I blew a second load into her and fell forward. The strength had left my legs, and it was all I could do to land us both on the bed.

Something gave a horrible crack as our full weight landed on the mattress. Dazed, I raised up and looked around.

"Sorry about your headboard," I said in a ragged voice. "Guess you'll be needing ol' boy from Russia to carve you a new one."

Tyger glanced up towards it, and frowned. "He's been dead for at least twenty years, Logan. I'm afraid that won't be possible."

"Oh, sorry 'bout that, then."

"Consider it payment for what I did to your back. I hope you won't take offense."

"None whatsoever." I made her look at me. "Are you alright? I didn't mean to get quite that carried away."

"I'm glad you did. Please, don't apologize. After all, tigers are far more fierce than any wolverine."

"I may hold you to that statement someday, darlin'." I placed a kiss on her forehead, which quickly led to some serious frenchin' and cuddling. Before the night was over with, we would up moving to the couch in her living room. When it fell over, we tried the coffee table, and then the easy chair. The only piece of furniture that ended up surviving was the rug, but that was probably because we went to the kitchen for a snack before finishing things up. By the time I left, the kitchen was a mess, too.

It looks like I'll be in Madripoor for a while. At least until things slow down a little bit.

And Tyger Tiger redecorates!


End file.
